Captain Marvel
Girl Starforce Lady Twinkle Fists Disaffected Niece Space Soldier Wearing a Rubber Suit Raw Soldier One Woman Security Force New Girl Mohawk Lady The New Avenger |species = Human/Kree Hybrid |citizenship = (formerly) |gender = Female |title = (formerly) |affiliation = (formerly) Starforce (formerly) (formerly) |movie = Captain Marvel Avengers: Endgame Spider-Man: Far From Home (mentioned) Captain Marvel 2 (unreleased) |actor = Brie Larson Mckenna Grace (young) London Fuller (young) |comic = Captain Marvel Prelude (mentioned) |status = Alive}} Captain Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel, is a former United States Air Force pilot who, upon being exposed to the energy of the Tesseract via the destruction of the Light Speed Engine, obtained cosmic powers. She was made into a Kree-human hybrid via the blood transfusion from Yon-Rogg, while having all of her memories removed, turning her into the Kree's weapon and a member of Starforce. During the Kree-Skrull War, Danvers returned to Earth and began recalling her past, with help from Nick Fury as well as Maria Rambeau. As Danvers also discovered that Yon-Rogg and the Kree Empire had been manipulating her for years, learning from Talos that the Skrulls were merely seeking to find a new home. With this information, Danvers unlocked her true powers and defeated the Kree invasion onto Earth that was being led by Ronan the Accuser, before setting off out to the far reaches of the galaxy to finish what her late mentor Mar-Vell had once started. Spending twenty-three years journeying through the universe, Captain Marvel learned of the Snap through a distress call sent out by Fury and joined the Avengers in an attempt to confront Thanos and reverse the damage done, managing to also rescue Tony Stark and Nebula from deep space along the way. However, despite their first attempt at finding the Infinity Stones failing, Captain Marvel returned to Earth in 2023 when the Avengers had just succeeded with their second attempt to reverse the Snap and assisted them in the fight against Thanos and his army of Chitauri and Outriders. Eventually, the combined efforts of Captain Marvel and all the heroes of Earth triumphed over Thanos' forces, although Iron Man sacrificed his life, Danvers attended his funeral before going off-world. Biography Early Life Born in the mid-1960's, Carol Danvers was the second child born to Joseph Danvers. While growing up, Danvers took part in numerous physical sports and activities which her father deemed were not suitable for her, based on her gender. These experiences resulted in a strained relationship with her father.Captain Marvel Danvers also developed a determined, rebellious streak that would follow her all of her life as she worked tirelessly to prove her detractors and doubters wrong. Adopting the mantra "Higher, Further, Faster", Danvers constantly sought to improve herself, and get back up every time she was knocked down.Captain Marvel: Higher, Further, Faster. Air Force Career ]] Danvers joined the United States Air Force shortly after turning eighteen, where she had to contend with the USAF's "Boy's Club" culture and various physical challenges. It was during this time that she met fellow pilot Maria Rambeau, and the two women became best friends. Danvers became godmother to Rambeau's daughter Monica, nicknaming the girl "Lieutenant Trouble". ]] Danvers and Rambeau rose completed their training, and both earned the rank of "Captain". However, as women were not allowed to fly in combat at this point in American history, Danvers and Rambeau (callsigns "AVENGER" and "PHOTON", respectively) became test pilots for Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., a joint project between the Air Force, S.H.I.E.L.D., and NASA, under the military scientist Dr. Wendy Lawson. Lawson mentored Danvers as they worked on Lawson's incredible technological developments, and Danvers was inspired by Lawson's passion for her work and her desire to use her skills to end wars. Danvers also earned the distinction of being one of the few people Lawson's cat Goose genuinely liked. Assassination of Mar-Vell under attack by Starforce]] Danvers and Lawson was attacked by the Starforce, causing Mar-Vell to realize that the Kree had come for her and her technology. Ordered by Mar-Vell to do her best to escape from their attackers, Danvers accelerated and managed to get her aircraft behind the Starforce's. She prepared to fire, but the Starforce's ship was able to shoot at them from the rear, and Danvers could not avoid all the blasts, causing the Asis aircraft to be damaged. from the crash]] With the ejection procedures failing, Danvers and Mar-Vell violently crashed in an uninhabited area, and were able to survive thanks to Danvers being able to slightly straigthen the aircraft before the crash. Danvers then got out of the plane and helped Mar-Vell out, noticing her blue blood. As Mar-Vell explained that they had to destroy the engine, Danvers is told Lawson real name. She attempted to shoot at the engine, but she was taken down by Yon-Rogg, who then confronted Danvers. energy]] Danvers is told by Yon-Rogg that hurting her was not part of his plan, Danvers angrily stated that there were pararescue on the way. Upon hearing this, Danvers is threaten to be killed, but Danvers pointed him out the light-speed engine he was looking for. However, she immediately shot it, causing it to be destroyed. This unleashed a massive outburst of Tesseract energy which was absorbed by Danvers, leaving her unconscious. Once the blast was ended, Minn-Erva noticed that Danvers was still moving, but Yon-Rogg refused to have her killed and instead decided to take her to Hala. Kree-Skrull War .]] "Vers" lived on Hala for six years, during which time she became a member of Yon-Rogg's Starforce unit. However, she was haunted by recurring dreams of the true circumstances of how she got her powers. Lacking any context besides the Kree's gaslighting, these dreams did little more than frighten and confuse her, and she regularly lost sleep over them. During these sleepless nights, she would visit Yon-Rogg. Unaware that he was the subject of most of these nightmares, Vers came to see Yon-Rogg as a mentor and friend. ]] The pair trained together one night, and as they sparred, Yon-Rogg asked Vers about her dreams, to which she replied that it wasn't anything new. Yon-Rogg regularly gaslit her about her abilities, telling her that her curiosity about her past was a weakness that she had to overcome, and that she must work to keep her emotions and enhanced abilities in check. He warned her that she would put herself and others in danger if she let her emotions loose. After Vers accidentally threw Yon-Rogg in the air with a photon blast, he arranged a meeting with the Supreme Intelligence. ]] The pair then took a train to the Supreme Intelligence. On the way, Yon-Rogg explained the Supreme Intelligence to Vers: the Kree's artificial intelligence emperor considered by the Kree to be the most knowledgeable entity in the universe. The Supreme Intelligence would also tap into Vers' own mind to find the best way to help her. Additionally, the Supreme Intelligence appears to whomever comes forth in the form of the person that they most deeply admire. Vers was curious about who Yon-Rogg saw, but he refused, stating that it was a sacred thing that no Kree divulges. Yon-Rogg reminded her to rely less on her emotions and more on her mind so that her powers would not get out of control. ]] Vers met the Supreme Intelligence in the shape of Dr. Lawson, whom she only recognized as the woman from her nightmares. The Supreme Intelligence continued to spin the same lie Danvers had been told for the past six years - that it is a blessing to have no memories, that the Skrulls are dangerous and irredeemable terrorists, and that she must follow orders and keep her emotions in check on her next mission with Starforce. Ambush on Torfa Vers and the rest of Starforce received a mission from Yon-Rogg. Yon-Rogg explained to the team that the Skrulls have invaded one of the planets at the border of the Kree Empire, Torfa and that one of the Kree spies, Soh-Larr was compromised. Vers and the team are told that the plan was for the Accusers to bomb a Skrull stronghold while the Starforce would silently rescue Soh-Larr. arriving on Torfa together]] The team traveled to Torfa where they landed underwater and used their suits to go to the surface. As they planned their attack, Vers suggested going alone, with Yon-Rogg declining the offer. As Starforce met some locals, the team try to make everyone stand down. To everyone's shock, the locals were, in fact, Skrulls, which started attacking the team. Vers and the team were warned by Yon-Rogg that it was an ambush which they started to fight back. Vers split off from the battle and go and find Soh-Larr, and found him injured. When she approached him, it was revealed that it was Talos, the leader of the Skrulls. Before Vers could escape she was knocked out unconscious then abducted by the Skrulls and taken on board the Skrull flagship. Escape from Skrulls' Ship ' memory-probing machine.]] While unconscious, the Skrulls connected Vers to a memory-probing machine as they skimmed through her life as Carol Danvers, hoping to find information on Mar-Vell, the true identity of the woman Danvers once knew as Dr. Lawson. As they went through her barely-conscious mind, Vers watched an odd composite of her buried memories play out. ]] Vers woke up and freed herself. Believing that the memories had to be fake, she demanded to know what they did to her; Talos cryptically told her that these memories were already her own. As she searched for an exit to the Skrull ship, Vers attempted to use her photon blasts, but her hands were cuffed, preventing the energy from discharging. She was forced to fight the Skrulls with cuffed hands, beating over twenty of Talos' best soldiers in unarmed combat, before Vers eventually blasted off her restraints at the cost of causing a hull breach. ]] With the Skrull ship about to be destroyed, Vers commandeered one of the Skrulls' Space Pods only for Talos to damage the pod during her escape, resulting in the pod being destroyed and Vers crashing down to the unassuming backwater planet C-53, known to its inhabitants as Earth. Arrival on Earth ]] After crash landing into a Los Angeles mall, Vers became confuse about her surroundings as she doesn’t realize that she was on her true home planet. Looking for a way to contact Starforce due to her communicator being damaged from the crash. Vers then asked an LAPD security officer for a place that can find communications equipment, being directed her to a Radio Shack and phone booth where she attempted to contact Yon-Rogg. ]] Vers altered the phone booth lines by linking her communicator with it and was able to call Yon-Rogg. She informed him of her location as well as her mission to track down the Skrulls. Yon-Rogg told her that they'd get to her location in twenty-two hours. After finishing her call, Vers encountered Nick Fury, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., an Earth organization that kept track of extra-ordinary events - in this case, an oddly-dressed woman claiming that the planet was at risk of invasion by a race of shape-shifting terrorists. Chase of the Skrulls ]] Vers is located by a Skrull which it attempted to shoot at Vers, but she spotted him and fired a photon blast at him, causing him to leave. Vers immediately gave chase to the Skrull who had attacked her, while Nick Fury intended to follow them and ordered the man he believed to be Phil Coulson to come with him. However, Vers chased the Skrull to a train station, Vers arrived as the train was leaving. She thus ran along the platform and jumped, managing to reach the rear of the train to enter it. Knowing that he had been spotted, the Skrull changed his appearance into an old woman's he had seen when getting in the train. on a train]] Vers began searching through the train, inspecting the passengers, among which the Watcher Informant. Although the Skrull had changed his appearance, Vers had also encountered the old woman when arriving on the platform, and thus recognized her target. Much to the horror of the other passengers, Vers violently punched the Skrull, leading to a brutal brawl inside the train. However, due to the passengers still believing that Vers was beating an innocent old woman, she was briefly restrained, allowing the Skrull to escape. on top of a train]] Noticing that the Skrull had dropped a crystal, Vers pushed back the passengers and picked it up before watching the Skrull shapeshifting once again and going on top of the train. Vers followed him, only to be kicked by the Skrull, who ran away but lost his advance when touching an electrified cable, allowing Vers to catch up on him. Due to a kick from the Skrull, Vers nearly fell from the train, but she managed to climb back up, and fired photon blasts to get back inside the train as it entered a tunnel. This, however, caused her to lose sight of the Skrull. had explored]] Having lost sight of the Skrull she had been chasing, Vers used the crystal he had dropped earlier and implanted it into her Starforce Uniform, thus accessing the memories the Skrulls had explored after capturing her. Alliance with Nick Fury discussing his past history]] Vers' quest for answers led her to a recurring location from her memories called Pancho's Bar, where she spotted a photograph of a fighter jet with a horse symbol on it. The bartender explained that the picture was taken at an airport, either because he didn't know, or because the bartender was protecting the classified location. At the bar, she also met Nick Fury again, who told her that he had seen the Skrulls when one impersonated his colleague Phil Coulson, and was willing to learn more about her situation. After testing each other to prove that neither were Skrulls in disguise, the improbable allies decided to investigate the Joint USAFA Facility, the former HQ of the mysterious "Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S." Neither fully trusted the other, and Vers quickly developed a fondness for trolling the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but they recognized the need to work together to solve the mystery and protect the planet. driving towards the facility]] As they traveled to the Joint USAFA Facility, Vers told Fury more about herself and her people, a race of "noble warrior heroes". Upon arriving at the security gate, Vers learned that Fury's full name was Nicholas Joseph Fury, but he insisted on being referred to by his surname only. To help Vers pose as his partner, Fury provided her a cap with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo and told her to lose the flannel shirt she was wearing around her waist. Upon asking the security guards to see Wendy Lawson, Vers and Fury were placed in the security office to wait. Fury soon realized they were locked in when his thumbprint failed to unlock the door, so he used a piece of tape of pull his print off his S.H.I.E.L.D. badge. As they searched for the records room, Vers came across Goose, but could not remember her due to her amnesia. Upon arriving just outside the records room, Vers used her photon blasts to a break-in, much to Fury's annoyance. In searching through the records, they discover that Lawson died six years ago along with one of her test pilots, hence why security got so spooked. Fury then showed Vers a file containing what he interpreted as incoherent writing, which she identified as the Kree language and realized that Lawson was Kree. Stranger yet, Vers also found a photo that indicates she herself was the test pilot who died with Lawson. escape the base together]] Without telling Vers, Fury left to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. with his pager about this new development. Meanwhile, a confused Vers called Yon-Rogg with her new information. Being careful not to give her too much information, Yon-Rogg explained to Vers that Dr. Lawson's true name had been Mar-Vell, a Kree scientist working on a new technology for the Kree-Skrull War. Vers figures that the Skrulls must have come to Earth in search of Mar-Vell's engine, or perhaps the mysterious power source from which she reverse-engineered it. After ending the call, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived to arrest Vers. She met up with a regretful Nick Fury, who realized too late that he had actually just revealed their location to the Skrulls, as Talos had disguised himself as S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Keller. With help from Phil Coulson, Vers and Fury escaped the ensuing ambush and boarded the Quadjet. After demanding the "untrustworthy" Fury to hand over his pager, Vers piloted the Quadjet to the home of Maria Rambeau, the last person to see Lawson and the test pilot alive. As the pair discovered not long after, Goose had also stowed away. Reunion with the Rambeau Family ]] Vers and Fury reconciled as they flew to the Rambeau Residence in New Orleans, Louisiana. Upon landing, Maria Rambeau was shocked to see her friend, and Monica raced over to hug "Auntie Carol", excitedly declaring that she knew she was still alive. Vers explained to Maria and Monica the situation and showed them her powers. As Monica showed off some of her old personal items, Vers rekindled her bond with Maria and Monica. Slowly, Vers reclaimed more of her memories of her life as Carol Danvers. Finding Out the Truth redesigns Danvers uniform]] As Monica Rambeau went to get her old Air Force jacket, Vers found out that Talos had successfully tracked them but decided to hear him out. Talos had brought with him a black box recording of the day of Mar-Vell's death and Danvers' disappearance. As she listened, Vers' recovered her full memory and found herself at a loss for what to do as she realized that the Kree had lied to her about everything and that she had been tricked into being complicit in a genocide campaign. Rambeau comforted her friend, telling her that the Carol Danvers she knew always found a way to do what was right. Danvers decided to honor her mentor's memory by helping the Skrulls find Mar-Vell's Laboratory. Symbolically leaving her Kree identity behind, Danvers asked Monica to help her redesign her Starforce Uniform in the red, blue, and gold of the USAF. Journey to Mar-Vell's Laboratory fly into space]] The next day, Danvers, Talos, Fury, Rambeau, and Goose take the Quadjet travel into orbit while Norex stayed behind disguised as Danvers to distract Yon-Rogg. Upon arriving at Mar-Vell's coordinates, they find what appeared to be empty space, but Danvers used her wrist device to decloak Mar-Vell's Laboratory. After boarding the ship, they find more Skrulls, including Talos' wife and daughter, who had been living on the ship for the past six years, as well as the Tesseract, the energy source which Mar-Vell had replicated to create her Light-Speed Engine. However, they were ambushed and captured by Yon-Rogg and Starforce. Danvers attempted to fight them but Yon-Rogg activated the Photon Inhibitor, rendering her helpless. Confronting Supreme Intelligence ]] Danvers was subsequently connected to the Supreme Intelligence, where she confronted it about the lies she was told for the last six years and how the Skrulls just want to escape its oppression. The AI autocrat continued to gaslight her, telling her that she was weak and overly emotional, but Danvers stood firm on the truth and finally reclaimed her full memories. This prompted her to destroy the virtual Photon Inhibitor; from now on, Danvers would trust herself as the final authority on her own power. Through sheer willpower, Danvers broke out of the Supreme Intelligence's grip and awoke in the real world, where she destroyed the physical inhibitor as well. With the chip gone, Danvers finally had access to her full array of powers, allowing her to overpower her captors and steal back the Tesseract. ]] Catching up with Fury and Rambeau, she ordered them to take the Tesseract. When Fury refused to touch it, Goose, having been earlier identified by Talos as Flerken, swallowed it whole. Danvers then told her allies to escape while she distracted the Kree. Battle at Mar-Vell's Laboratory While her friends were making their escape, Danvers ran into Starforce and fought them, quipping to Yon-Rogg during the skirmish. Danvers kept them busy for as long as possible by pretending that the Tesseract was inside the lunchbox she was carrying. However, it eventually spilled open, and the decoy was revealed to her enemies. As Yon-Rogg and Minn-Erva take Kree Space Pods in pursuit of the Quadjet, Danvers latches onto the former pod, barely putting her Kree Helmet on as Yon-Rogg dove nose first into the atmosphere, only to lose her grip and was left in freefall. Thankfully, she was able to discover her ability to fly before she hit the ground. As Rambeau shot down Minn-Erva, Danvers knocked Yon-Rogg's pod out of the sky, causing him to crash. Final Showdown ]] When Ronan the Accuser arrived, Danvers sprung to action and flew into the air to stop an incoming barrage of ballistic missiles. Danvers then launched herself at one and halted it in midair before throwing back into the barrage, causing them to harmlessly detonate in midair. Danvers then flew into space to dispatch Ronan's fleet, utilizing her newly empowered photon blasts to destroy his ships with one strike. Seeing this impressive feat of power, Ronan fled, but not before remarking that he would be back for Danvers, referring to her as a "weapon." back to Hala]] With Earth now safe, Danvers returned to the surface to face Yon-Rogg. Her former mentor attempted to challenge her to a hand-to-hand duel, but she responded by blasting him into a rock face. Strolling up to him, Danvers declared she had nothing to prove to him before dragging him back to his pod, instructing him to tell the Supreme Intelligence of her intent to put an end to the Kree-Skrull War. Leaving the Earth Again from space]] Returning to the Rambeau Residence to celebrate their victory over the Kree, Danvers enjoyed her time with her friends. She was nicknamed "Marvel" by Nick Fury while they cleaned the dishes together. Danvers then returned his pager, having modified it so that he can contact her in case of an emergency. Wanting to finish what Mar-Vell started, Danvers left Earth in order to help the Skrulls find a new home so the Kree would not find them but not before saying goodbye to her friends. Solo Adventures Finally bringing the Kree-Skrull War to an end, Carol Danvers left the Earth for space along with the Skrulls in search for a new home for them. As soon as the Skrulls were out of danger, Danvers proceeded to deal with the various conflicts on multiple planets.Avengers: Endgame Meanwhile, on Earth, the experience with Danvers led Nick Fury to realize that the world's arsenal would not be enough to defend the world from intergalactic threats like the Kree, leading him to form the Avengers Initiative, named after Danvers' callsign, which eventually led to the formation of the Avengers.The Avengers Infinity War Thanos' Victory ]] 23 years after the Battle at Mar-Vell's Laboratory, Danvers suddenly received an emergency call from Nick Fury's Transmitter Pager. Responding to the signal, Danvers returned to Earth, whose population had been cut in half along with the rest of the universe, due to the Snap event. She tracked the pager's location to the New Avengers Facility, where Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and James Rhodes were analyzing the device and receiving updates on the level of casualties caused by the Snap. Entering the facility, Danvers encountered the Avengers and confronted them about Fury's whereabouts.Captain Marvel Mid-credits Scene Rescue of Tony Stark ]] Shortly after meeting the Avengers, Danvers embarked into space to search for the team's missing members. Twenty-two days after the Snap, she found Iron Man and Nebula stranded in the Benatar after their own encounter with Thanos. She then carried the dying ship and its passengers across the galaxy to the Avengers Compound on Earth. As Nebula reunited with Rocket Raccoon, the only other surviving member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Danvers watched as Stark viciously flared at his teammates, particularly Steve Rogers, before collapsing from exhaustion. Ambush on Thanos go to Titan II]] Still furious about Thanos' actions, Danvers planned to fly away again the next morning to track down the Titan and kill him herself. However, Nebula and Rocket Raccoon found a useful lead; they detected a power surge from Titan II, Thanos' retirement planet, indicating that the Titan had used the Infinity Stones again. Danvers and Black Widow rallied the team with a plan to take back the Stones, and use them to restore his trillions of victims. With Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Thor, Bruce Banner, War Machine, Rocket, and Nebula, Danvers boarded the Benatar to find Thanos. After arriving at Titan II, Danvers ran a recon of the area, during which she found no hostile forces defending Thanos' position. Danvers promptly reported back to the Avengers and subdued Thanos with Rhodes and Banner's assistance. The Avengers proceeded to interrogate Thanos on the whereabouts of the Infinity Stones. Much to their horror, Thanos had destroyed the Infinity Stones, claiming they no longer served a purpose to him "beyond temptation". The Avengers, brokenhearted, returned to Earth, but not before Thor angrily executed the former intergalactic warlord. The Snap Years With no more left to be done about the Snap, Danvers left the Earth to assist other planets who were suffering similar crises to those of Earth. In 2023, she routinely informed the Avengers of how the events unfolding from it on Earth were happening on other planets and she was needed elsewhere. Battle of Earth ]] Eventually, the Snap was successfully reversed by Bruce Banner, after the Avengers traveled in time to retrieve all six Infinity Stones from the past. However, the events of their successful time travel accidentally lead a Thanos from an alternate timeline to the present with them, along with the warlord's ships and soldiers. Danvers joined the many combatants present in the ensuing battle in defeating the duplicate Thanos' forces. ]] During the battle, Danvers destroyed Thanos' air force, including the Sanctuary II, after the warlord called in an airstrike in an attempt to stave off the Scarlet Witch's assault. On the battlefield, she rescued Spider-Man and took the Avengers' Nano Gauntlet. With various other heroines backing her up, Danvers attempted to send the Stones back to their proper places in time. ]] However, Thanos managed to snatch back the Gauntlet, resulting in a brief but intense duel between the two. After preventing him from snapping the Gauntlet twice and not at all reacting to a headbutt from him, the Mad Titan changed tactics and took the Power Stone out of the Gauntlet to use its full potential. The direct hit rocketed Danvers off the battlefield and temporarily turned the tide back in the Titan's favor. However, in overpowering Danvers, Thanos gave Iron Man a chance to swipe the Infinity Stones for himself. With a snap of his fingers, Stark destroyed Thanos and his army once and for all, sacrificing himself in the process. Tony Stark's Funeral Danvers was among the many attendants of Tony Stark's funeral, in the aftermath of the Battle of Earth. She briefly reunited with Nick Fury before returning to space. Personality Carol Danvers is an extremely stubborn and rebellious person who always wants to prove herself. Due to being told what to do or what her limits are her entire life, She has a tendency to act recklessly when attempting to do something, which often results in accidents. Having been repeatedly underestimated her entire life due to being a woman, Danvers never backs down from a challenge. She notably possesses a sassy and dry wit. Danvers is ultimately a very determined person, as though she often gets frustrated whenever she fails to do something, she always gets back up and tries again. Though brash and prideful, Danvers has a hero's heart and is a loyal friend to the people she holds most dear. She regularly fights for the underdog, and for twenty-three years has acted as a cosmic Good Samaritan, offering her aid to planets all over the universe in need of a hero. Through sheer willpower, she overcame the Supreme Intelligence and was ready to take on Thanos himself to avenge her friends. Perhaps due to her own abusive upbringing, Danvers seems to have an easier time interacting with children than most other adults, acting as an honorary aunt to young Monica Rambeau and quickly establishing a rapport with Talos' daughter and sixteen-year-old Peter Parker. Upon being kidnapped and misled by the Kree into becoming their soldier, Carol was completely indoctrinated into the teachings of the Kree Empire, firmly believing them to be noble warriors while also believing the Skrulls to be an evil plague. As "Vers", she was notably more stoic, owing to her handlers' insistence that her emotions make her weak. Even though she lost her memory due to the Kree wiping them from her mind, some of Danvers' traits remained, most notably her tendency to let her impulsive nature get the better of her, and her inability to let go of a strongly held conviction. Once she returned to Earth and recovered from her amnesia, Danvers felt both guilt over her actions against the Skrulls and anger towards the Kree, believing that she needs to undo the wrongs she had committed and stand up against her oppressors. However, Danvers still retained some degree of respect for Yon-Rogg despite everything he did to her, as she chose not to kill him and instead sent him back to Hala with the warning that Danvers will expose the truth about the Kree's manipulative empire. Danvers' self-confidence was shaken after the Snap, and started to give way to borderline arrogance in her desperation to somehow correct it. She coolly disregards the other heroes' warnings. Aware of her power level relative to the others, Danvers regularly tried to work alone rather than integrate herself into the team. Still, she acknowledged that the Avengers have kept the Earth in good hands up to this point, and eventually established a rapport with her fellow heroes. Still, her miserable emotional state caused her to primarily operate on her own, acting as a reserve Avenger and not a full-on member of the team. When the Snap was finally reversed, Danvers showed a brighter and friendlier side to herself. During the Battle of Earth, she placed her faith in her teammates and openly accepted help when she needed it, even from people whom she barely knew because they were all rallied behind the same cause. She also opted to stay for Iron Man's funeral out of respect for the fallen Avenger. Powers and Abilities Powers Hybrid Physiology/Cosmic Enhancement: Danvers' powers are the result of having absorbed the energy of the Space Stone, gaining almost unlimited cosmic powers in the process. The Kree deemed it necessary to place an inhibitor on Danvers to keep her powers in check. After being found by Yon-Rogg, she was taken to Hala, Danvers was subjected to a Kree blood transfusion of Yon-Rogg's blood, which essentially turned her into a Kree-Human hybrid. This greatly enhanced Danvers' physical abilities, such as her strength, durability, speed, reflexes, and agility to superhuman levels. These levels can be increased even further by Danvers augmenting herself with cosmic energy. She is also trained in the arts of battle by the Kree which have been practiced for years and she has come to rely solely on her fighting skills, strength, and photon blasts. Many years later, Danvers demonstrated much greater control over her powers, which makes her one of the most powerful beings in the universe and allowed her to compete with a being as powerful as Thanos, as she was able to briefly overpower the Mad Titan until he used the Power Stone to punch her away. *'Superhuman Strength': Due to the Kree blood running through her veins, Danvers possesses superhuman strength. With this, she was able to defeat many Humans, Skrulls and Kree with relative ease. Even before completely unleashing her incredible cosmic powers, she was already strong enough to defeat over a dozen Skrull soldiers without the use of her photon blasts. Her superhuman strength generally allows her to send her opponents flying through the air with simple blows and kicks. When she and Nick Fury were escaping from several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Danvers was able to bend a metal bar to prevent the door from being opened. Her strength also extends to her ability to jump great distances. During her battle with Starforce, Danvers was able to knock Bron-Char back with a single punch, and uppercut Korath into the air and send him flying away with a kick. *'Superhuman Durability': Danvers' skin density, muscles, and bones have increased exponentially due to her hybrid influenced physiology. As such, Danvers possesses resistance to blunt trauma, falls from high altitudes, Kree energy shots, and large explosions. During the mission to Torfa, Danvers was electrocuted by Skrull energy and was only momentarily stunned, before falling completely unconscious. When a Skrull hit her directly in the face with a cane, Danvers simply turned and hit back twice as hard. She also resisted the explosion of a Skrull space pod followed by an immense crash on the roof of a Blockbuster and was only slightly dazed but came out of it without a single scratch. Danvers' incredible durability even allowed her to hold the Tesseract with her bare hands without suffering any damage. She also resisted the attacks of her former Starforce comrades during combat, as well as withstanding the metals that Yon-Rogg controlled telekinetically with his Magnitron Gauntlets. She was also able to withstand heavy blows from Bron-Char's energy gauntlets. *'Superhuman Speed': Danvers can move at great superhuman speeds. She is able to overwhelm several Skrulls, including Talos, in hand-to-hand combat, and easily dodged their wild attacks while landing her own blows as well. While chasing a Skrull through the city of Los Angeles, Danvers was able to keep up with the speed of a train to finally get on top of it. She was also able to handle her former Starforce compatriots in combat, easily dodging their attacks. She was also fast enough to intercept Thanos before he could snap his fingers on the Nano Gauntlet with all six Infinity Stones gathered in the Mad Titan's attempt to undo the Blip. She can also fly at the speed of light. ]] *'Superhuman Agility': Danvers has greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than a regular human being. During her training with Yon-Rogg, Danvers was able to do elaborate cartwheels and flying kicks against him. She was also able to dodge many of the Skrulls' punches and overcome them in her battle. She was able to easily keep up with and surpass the Starforce members, despite the great agility in combat shown by the latter. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Danvers can react to as well as dodge objects that travel at high speeds, with her dodging many of the blows of the Skrulls and later the members of the Starforce with relative ease and almost effortlessly. Also, while flying, she was able to dodge the gunshots of the Kree warship. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Due to the Kree blood running through her veins, Danvers can regenerate from injuries much faster than a normal human, with an example being that there was no scar after being directly hit in the face by a Skrull, who drew blood. Another example was her having fallen from a considerable distance through the roof of a Blockbuster, only for Danvers to recover quickly and without any injuries. Danvers also recovered without any problems after being hit by the Power Stone's energy. *'Longevity': Due to her augmentations, Danvers' aging process was greatly reduced, perhaps even completely ceased; seemingly, she hadn't aged at all in 23 years. *'Cosmic Energy Manipulation': After destroying the Light-Speed Engine's power core, Danvers became infused with the energy of the Tesseract, granting her various cosmic abilities. Following her defeating of the Supreme Intelligence, Danvers gained control over this power without the help of the Photon Inhibitor and she became fully capable to summon this energy at will. Danvers can also envelope herself within her energy, which emits itself as a glowing aura surrounding her which causes her suit, eyes, and hair to glow radiantly in a form known as Bonary. This greatly increases Danvers' physical abilities, such as her strength and durability, as well as her photon blast, and gave her the ability to fly at incredible speeds, which is what allowed her to defeat the entire Starforce, destroy the ballistic missiles, as well as almost all of Ronan's fleet to the point that Ronan considered Danvers a weapon and swore to come back for her. In addition, Danvers can also accumulate her energy into her hands to increase the damage behind her blows. Danvers can also use her energy in a defensive manner by using it to block blows, such as when she blocked a strike from Korath's energy sword which likley would have cut her if she did not use her energy to shield her hand. **'Photon Blasts': Danvers can directly siphon her cosmic energy into dense powerful photon blasts strong enough to pulverize concrete and metal or send opponents flying away into the air. During her training, Danvers used a blast that sent Yon-Rogg flying a considerable distance, even while still being handicapped with a Photon Inhibitor. She was able to send three Skrulls back and then use them to propel herself and not be absorbed into deep space when she opened a hole in Talos' ship. During the pursuit of the Skrulls, Danvers was able to use her photon blasts to destroy a roof where a Skrull was attacking her as well as to destroy part of a tunnel and to break the roof of a train in order to enter it. She could also use a beam to knock Talos down in human form, which left him momentarily unconscious. After overcoming her fear and destroying the Photon Inhibitor, Danvers was able to release the energy as a shock wave that was powerful enough to knock down three members of Starforce and two Kree soldiers instantly. She also used her photon blasts to shoot down and destroy Kree battleships with a single shot, to the point that she managed to easily destroy the entire fleet commanded by Ronan. She was also able to effortlessly topple Yon-Rogg with a single shot that sent him flying several feet into the air. She also used a photon blast against Thanos, which he blocked with his left hand, which was wearing the Infinity Gauntlet. **'Exothermic Manipulation': Danvers can accumulate the energy in her hands to burn, melt or traverse solid metals, such as steel doors, ceilings or walls. She used this ability to free herself from the restrictions that the Skrulls had placed on her. However, she could not free herself from the handcuffs, so she had to work hard to use her photon blasts. When demonstrating her powers to Monica Rambeau, she also used this ability to boil the water in a tea kettle. **'Energy Channeling': Danvers can utilize her cosmic energy in order to regulate the functional usage of a mechanized appliance as well as modulate their energy output. This is usually accommodated by a flare-up of her cosmic energies whenever she uses her powers to their fullest ebb. Her energy could also cause interference and power surges in nearby technology, as was exemplified by what unlocking her full power did to not only Mar-Vell's lab, but also the Kree energy cuffs used to restrain her allies, and the force fielded cells containing the captured Skrulls, thereby allowing them to break out. While flying back down to Earth to face off with Yon-Rogg, her very presence was enough to cause the surrounding power lines to flare up with electrical energy until she landed and powered down. Danvers was also able to jump start Yon-Rogg's pod by blasting it with a short pulse of her energy. **'Binary Mode': Danvers is able to harness the power of her cosmic energy to greatly augment her physical attributes, such as her strength and durability, in a form referred to as Binary.Slash Film interview with Matt Aitken In order for Danvers to acquire this state, she must produce a massive amount of cosmic energy to envelope herself within, which manifests as a glowing aura which causes her hair and eyes to shine. In this state, her strength and durability are augmented notably so to the point where she could destroy a Kree Warship by flying straight through it, as well as stop a Kree ballistic missile from detonating on Earth by pushing them away. By producing enough cosmic energy, Danvers can become essentially invulnerable and incalculably strong, to the point where she could destroy the Sanctuary II with ease, effortlessly restrained Thanos. Her photon blasts also become more powerful, to the point that she could destroy Kree Warships with a single blast. As Binary, Danvers' blows become vastly more powerful due to her accumulating a larger amount of energy within her hands, giving her blows the ability to stun incredibly durable beings like Thanos. In this state, Danvers' durability is also augmented to the point where she was able to endure a bombardment of energy shots from the Sanctuary II and could remain unfazed by a headbutt from Thanos, much to the Mad Titan's surprise. She also resisted the explosion of Luis' Van's and was completely unharmed when she was thrown against debris by the wave of the quantum explosion that was generated. However, she ultimately could not withstand a punch from Thanos augmented with the energy of the Power Stone, which decommissioned her from the fight. However, Danvers can be easily brought out of her Binary state if she loses concentration, such as when Thanos brought her out of Binary by throwing her away. ***'Self-Sustenance': With her full cosmic power unleashed, Danvers is able to survive out in the depths of space without any breathing equipment, having floated in front of the Skrull refugee's ship in the airless vacuum without her helmet activated. ***'Flight': While enveloping herself with cosmic energy, Danvers can fly, glide and float through the air and vacuum of space without outside help. She can fly at incredible speed, allowing her to take off into the atmosphere and even outer space and land safely on the planet's surface with ease. She can also maneuver with great precision in any direction, as well as float in one place. She quickly mastered the power of flight to the point where she could fly to the outer edges of the atmosphere in seconds to destroy incoming missiles and ships sent by Ronan. Later, when she decided to help the Skrulls to find a new world to inhabit, she was able to fly next to the Skrulls' ship at the speed of light. She was also able to fly quickly in space to save Tony Stark and later as she circled Thanos' planet to see if there was any kind of security. During the Battle of Earth, Danvers was able to come directly from space. Abilities ]] *'Expert Combatant': Having been trained for six years by Yon-Rogg, Danvers is a highly-trained unarmed combatant, as well as an expert of the Kree's unique martial arts. During her workouts, Danvers fought her own mentor Yon-Rogg, though he had the upper hand. She is skilled enough to defeat almost two dozen Skrulls soldiers while she was handcuffed and could not use her photon blasts, and even managed to dominate commander Talos with relative ease. During the pursuit on the train, Danvers was able to fight against the Skrull Spy on equal terms, although this time with less ease and ultimately didn't manage to defeat him. Later, with her new ability to manipulate cosmic energy being linked to her combat abilities, Danvers was able to defeat the other Starforce members, including Yon-Rogg, with ease and without much effort. Danvers was also able to subdue a weakened Thanos, by putting him in a headlock, long enough for the other Avengers to come to help her. During the final battle, Danvers was able to fight Thanos while almost managing to take away the Nano Gauntlet but was ultimately bested by him enhancing his strength with the Power Stone. *'Marksman': Danvers is proficient at using weapons, as she used a Kree gun to threaten Yon-Rogg, then shot it at the Light-Speed Engine. *'Expert Acrobat': Danvers' years of experience have made her an accomplished acrobat. She is skilled above all in the use of parkour, managing to jump over several objects during the chase to a Skrull in the city of Los Angeles. Danvers is also very good at climbing tall structures quickly. ]] *'Master Pilot': Danvers is an extremely skilled pilot, having been trained in the Air Force. She easily piloted the improved aircraft with the energy of the Space Stone and even held an aerial battle with Yon-Rogg, which demonstrates Danvers' incredible ability to fly. Even when under her Vers persona, Danvers could operate a Quadjet, a vehicle which would have been unfamiliar to a Kree, as if by instinct. Later, Danvers was able to pilot the Quadjet as they headed to Mar-Vell's Laboratory in outer space. Danvers was also able to co-pilot the Benatar, along with Rocket, as they made their way to Thanos' Farm. *'Expert Engineer': Since returning to Earth, Danvers has demonstrated remarkable aptitude with enhancing Earth communications technology, such as a payphone or Nick Fury's pager, into a highly advanced intergalactic communicators. Equipment Weapons ]] *'Kree Pistol': During the attack on Mar-Vell, Danvers used a Kree gun to threaten Yon-Rogg and then to destroy the core of the Light-Speed Engine. *'Nano Gauntlet': A version of the Infinity Gauntlet created by Bruce Banner, Tony Stark and Rocket, which was initially used to reverse the effects of the Snap. Danvers carried it while trying to take the gauntlet to the quantum tunnel in Luis' Van, but did not wield it. Other Equipment in her uniform]] *'Starforce Uniform': Danvers possesses a uniform she used on her missions within Starforce and wears as Captain Marvel. The uniform also contains a device capable of analyzing and identifying any object placed within it on the uniform's sleeve. The uniform's color scheme can also be customized to the user's preference's via a device located on the uniform's sleeve, which Danvers took advantage of when she no longer felt morally comfortable wearing Kree colors. Five years after the Snap, Danvers changed the colors of the costume again; she changed part of the chest, shoulder pads, neck, gloves and boots to blue, and the rest to the color red. In addition, she added new accessories, like a sash on her belt. **'Helmet Generation': The uniform also includes a collapsible helmet that can fit around the wearer's head, and leaves some of Danvers' hair exposed in a mohawk. The helmet can generate its own atmosphere and allows the wearer to breathe in the vacuum of space, as well as underwater, where it will give off a blue glow to provide light. *'Translator Implant': Danvers possesses a universal translator that allows her to comprehend most any languages and speak it fluently as well. *'Photon Inhibitor': This device was utilized by the Supreme Intelligence to keep Danvers' powers in check and ensure she would not lose control of them. The device was able to limit the amount of energy Danvers' could emit and even revoke this power entirely. The device could also limit Danvers' physical abilities such as her strength and durability due to the fact that they are directly proportional to how much cosmic energy Danvers produces. Danvers eventually destroyed the device out of defiance, unlocking her true potential. looking at the Tesseract]] *'Tesseract': The Tesseract was the housing unit for the Space Stone that was discovered by Carol Danvers. She stopped her former Starforce teammates from taking it and then tried to give it to Nick Fury, only for Goose to swallow it with his tentacles. *'Transmitter Pager': A communication device used by Nick Fury, which is an ordinary Earth pager modified by Carol Danvers using Kree technology so that she could be contacted by Fury as a last resort in extreme emergencies. Vehicles *' ': During her tenure as a pilot within the United States Air Force, Danvers flew her own F-15C Eagle, in which her rank, name, and call-sign were adorned on the left side directly under her cockpit's canopy glass. *''Helion: During missions with the Starforce, Danvers was transported on this ship with her former teammates. *'Skrulls' Ship: After being captured by the Skrulls on Torfa, Danvers was brought on their ship and had her mind probed. Danvers later escaped and destroyed the ship before escaping in a space pod. *Space Pod: During her escape from Talos' ship, Danvers used a space capsule, which was destroyed upon reaching Earth's atmosphere, which ended in the arrival of Danvers to this planet. *'''Motorcycle: When she decided to go to Pancho's Bar to find out more about her past, Danvers stole a motorcycle which she drove relatively easily. *'Quadjet': During the escape of her and Nick Fury from the base of the Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., Danvers used this ship she piloted with great skill. Later she used it to travel to Mar-Vell's Laboratory with her allies. *''Benatar: While heading to Thanos' Farm with the other Avengers, Danvers co-piloted the ship, next to Rocket. Facilities *'Edwards Air Force Base: To be added *Rambeau Residence: To be added *Mar-Vell's Laboratory: To be added *New Avengers Facility: To be added Relationships Family *Joseph Danvers - Father *Mother *Steve Danvers - Brother Allies *United States Air Force **Maria Rambeau - Best Friend and Partner **Bret Johnson - Former Rival *Monica Rambeau - Friend and Goddaughter *Mar-Vell † - Mentor and Friend *Goose *Soh-Larr *Nick Fury - Friend *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Temporary Enemies **Phil Coulson † *Tom *Skrulls - Former Enemies **Talos - Friend **Norex † - Imposter **Soren **Talos' Daughter *Avengers - Former Teammates **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † **Bruce Banner/Hulk **James Rhodes/War Machine **Tony Stark/Iron Man † **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Sam Wilson/Falcon *Pepper Potts *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Thor - Former Teammate **Rocket Raccoon - Former Teammate **Nebula - Former Teammate **Drax the Destroyer **Mantis **Groot *Dora Milaje **Okoye *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Wong *Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Aragorn *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther **Shuri *Wakandan Royal Guard *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku *Border Tribe *Hope Van Dyne/Wasp *Gamora (time-traveled version from 2014) *Korg *Miek *Einherjar *Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri *Howard the Duck Enemies *Los Angeles Police Department - Situational Enemies *Keller - Situational Enemy *Skrull Spy *Coulson Impostor Skrull † *Don *Whitcher - Situational Enemy *Kree Empire - Former Allies **Supreme Intelligence - Former Superior **Starforce - Former Teammates ***Yon-Rogg - Former Leader, Former Trainer and Attempted Killer ***Minn-Erva † ***Korath † ***Att-Lass ***Bron-Char **Accusers ***Ronan the Accuser † ***Accuser *Thanos † *Thanos † (time-traveled version from 2014) *Black Order (time-traveled version from 2014) **Ebony Maw † (time-traveled version from 2014) **Proxima Midnight † (time-traveled version from 2014) **Corvus Glaive † (time-traveled version from 2014) *Chitauri (time-traveled version from 2014) **Leviathans (time-traveled version from 2014) **Chitauri Gorillas (time-traveled version from 2014) *Outriders (time-traveled version from 2014) *Sakaarans (time-traveled version from 2014) Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Captain Marvel is a codename used by several superheroes, the first being Mar-Vell. Carol Danvers is the seventh holder of the title. She obtained powers after a fusion of Kree and human genes, assuming the codenames '''Ms. Marvel, Binary and Warbird before becoming Captain Marvel, after the Avengers vs. X-Men comic event where Mar-Vell died while going up against the Phoenix Force. *Carol Danvers is a fan of and Lita Ford. *In the flashbacks to young Carol playing baseball with her brother, she wears a red and white uniform while Steve wears the "B" of the Boston Red Sox. This is a nod to the comics, where the Danvers siblings grew up in Boston, Massachusetts. *Captain Marvel is the fourth character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe whose powers come from an Infinity Stone, following Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and Vision. Unlike the other three, hers come from the Space Stone rather than the Mind Stone. *In Avengers: Endgame, Danvers sported the iconic short hair and had the sash on her belt. Behind the Scenes *According to Kevin Feige in his Phase Three announcement, Carol Danvers is "one of the most, if not the most, powerful heroes in the MCU."KEVIN FEIGE TALKS BRIE LARSON AND CAPTAIN MARVEL *Captain Marvel was originally in the Avengers: Age of Ultron script, but she was removed as it was deemed inappropriate to introduce her without establishing her backstory.MTV interview with Kevin Feige *Carol Danvers was also originally going to appear in Jessica Jones when it was going to air on ABC, however, her role was eventually filled by Trish Walker.[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/JoshWildingNewsAndReviews/news/?a=127182 Here's How CAPTAIN MARVEL Was Going To Factor Into JESSICA JONES] * , , Natalie Dormer, , , , and were rumored for the role of Carol Danvers. *Joanna Bennett, Renae Moneymaker, Heather Bonomo, Shauna Galligan and Ingrid Kleinig were stunt doubles for Brie Larson, Kara Petersen was a stunt double for Mckenna Grace and Jessie Giacomazzi was a stunt double for London Fuller in the role of Captain Marvel. *Dara Rose was a stand-in for Brie Larson in the role of Captain Marvel. *According to Kevin Feige, the reasons why Nick Fury didn't page Captain Marvel sooner was that "Well, I’d say two things. One, she does say it’s gotta be a real emergency, right? The other thing I’d say is how do you know he never hit it? How do we know he never pushed it before? We’ve never seen him push it before. That doesn’t mean he never did".Here’s Why Nick Fury Didn’t Page Captain Marvel Sooner, According to Kevin Feige *Captain Marvel's suits in Avengers: Endgame are computer-generated as there was a decision during production to give them new-looks to accommodate the twenty-three-year gap between Endgame and Captain Marvel. References External Links * * * * es:Carol Danvers Marve:Капитан Марвел Category:Captain Marvel (film) Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Humans Category:Kree Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers Category:Starforce Members Category:Avengers Members Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Infinity Stones Users Category:High Body Count Category:Heroes